This Could Be Magic
by ChibiChiii
Summary: Written from Morgana's Point of View. Morgana finds out she has magic and get's some unexpected help from Merlin. But her visions had shown her that he is in fact her enemy. Morgana takes a leap of faith and relies on Merlin and the druids to help her deal with her insecurities. She soon finds out that things are not always as they appear to be.


Category: Romance  
Characters/Pairing: Merlin / Morgana  
Rating/Warning: Hopeless romantic xD but further nothing in particular except spoilers for episode 2:03 and a bit of a time mix up.  
Summary: Written from Morgana's Point of View, how she finds out she has magic. And realizing that there is more to Merlin than just what meets the eye.

*******************************************************

Another nightmare, another frightening night with visions, I can only wish to disappear. I wake up screaming as Gwen rushes in to comfort me. I can see she is speaking but her words do not reach me.

My heart is racing...the raven haired servant from Arthur; why does he keep haunting me?  
'Merlin...' his name alone makes me shiver. 'Arthur, is he in danger?'

Finally I can hear Gwen speak, telling me it was just another dream. She doesn't understand...she could never understand. They are not just dreams! I know this now...the fire in my room; I started it.

I lie down again "I'm fine Gwen, get some rest yourself"

She nods politely before leaving the room, saying she won't go far in case I should need her. She's such a good friend, always been so loyal to me. Even after her father was killed by Uther...She stayed by my side. I would not have blamed her for hating me. After all I am the ward of the murderer of her father.

Uther has done so many evils, how can I possibly hope this man would understand!?

I have magic...The thought of it makes me tremble. I'm all alone.

Gaius dismissed it so easily when I asked him 'Last night was an accident. It had nothing to do with you. How could it have ' were the words he said to me. But I could see the fear in his eyes...he knows; he knows I have magic but he won't tell me, why?

*******************************************************

The next morning I run into Merlin, his crystal blue eyes seem to pierce straight trough me. Ever since that fire incident he has been looking at me in a different way. Could it be that he knows too? Perhaps Gaius has spoken to him...

"Good morning my lady" Merlin nods and smiles at me.

I simply give a small nod back making my way trough the castle, I can feel how his eyes follow me...

Quickly I make my way to the dining room where Uther already awaits. "Good morning my lord"  
I sit down at the table. "Ah good morning Morgana, how was your night?" he asks me.  
I simply smile and nod "Fine my lord"

"Gwen told me you were having nightmares again...are you sure you're all right?"

Gwen told him? Why would she? What if he starts suspecting something. Quickly I put up another smile "It's nothing to worry about sire, really"

Uther smiles and nods pleased.

The rest of the breakfast we remain silent, with only the usual courtesy of throwing masked smiles at each other. If he knew...he would have me killed. He doesn't care about me, he only cares for himself. He proved that when he recklessly murdered Gwen's father.

I excuse myself after breakfast and make my way to Gaius to pick up another bottle of the sleeping draft. Not like they have been doing me any good, but they are all I have right now.

*******************************************************

"Gaius...Gaius? Are you here?"

Merlin comes out of his room, for a moment our eyes meet...that gaze, that always so piercing gaze. I quickly look away feeling an emotion I'm not familiar with. Why does he make me feel so uncomfortable?

"He's gone to see the King. What's wrong? You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can. " He tells me with that same kind smile, which somehow shows me pity as well.

I walk up to him, I need to know for certain what is happening to me? My voice trembles as I speak to him. "I'm scared, Merlin. I don't understand anything any more. I need to know what's happening. Please. "

For a moment he stays silent and we just gaze upon each other, which makes me wonder what he is thinking? Everyone else in the castle, I can read like an open book. But not Merlin...why not Merlin? I want to know what he is thinking...

"Merlin? You think it's magic too right? I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it. "

He silently nods, almost unnoticeable but then answers "I really wish there was something I could say"

Even Merlin is afraid to say it out loud...it must be magic.

Again he looks at me, with such pain in his eyes, so much sorrow...why does he keep looking at me like that?

*******************************************************

Quickly I rush back to my room, I feel so alone, why can't anyone help me? Suddenly I hear him call my name again, just as I enter my room he follows me.

"Forget what I said Merlin, I was upset about the nightmare"

"I won't tell anyone...I understand. I realise how frightening all this must be for you. Especially for you."

His words come like a blessing and I feel a warmth covering my heart for a moment...he understands. But how could he? He does not have magic, why would he understand? The doubts quickly chase away the moment of happiness I felt leaving suspicion in its place.

"Why especially for me?"

"You're the King's ward. You know his hatred of magic better than anyone. "

"So you do think it was magic?!" If he believes it then surely others will come to the conclusion as well. Uther will find out, he will have me killed. I feel the panic rising more rapidly then before.

"Calm down Morgana, I know of someone who can help..."  
Slowly my eyes lift up to meet his again..."Who? Who could possibly help me?!"

"The druids, they help people like you." I can hear the hesitation in his voice though, people like me? What does he mean, people with magic? And why does he care? He is nothing but a servant boy, why does he risk so much for me...

My mind wanders off remembering the visions; the battlefield with Arthur and... Merlin; A blood bath, a massacre, Is he leading me into it? Can I even trust him? I do not have much of a choice, right now he is all I got.

******************************************************

We make haste and I quickly leave Camelot leaving for the forest of Essetir, to find the druids where Merlin told me they would be. But as I wander trough the forest, I look around, lost...where to? The forest is so much bigger then I expected.

Suddenly I hear a sound, I turn around frightened. Another sound this time from the other side, I try to face it...when I see giant serkets surrounding me. 'It was a trap! He set me up!' I try to run, but my foot stays stuck. I fall down hitting my head against the roots of a tree, 'this is it...I'm going to die.'

Wait...what is that? A voice? Someone is here. I can see the serkets move away from me, they aren't attacking any more, what is happening? A shady figure of a man in a red robe kneels next to me just before I pass out. My head hurts...it hurts so badly.

*******************************************************

When I finally reach consciousness again I notice the man in the red robe is tending to a wound on my leg. "I'm not going to hurt you" he reassured me as he cleans the bandage.

I shrug a bit in pain and look around wondering where I am. Why did he save me? And how did he even know I was there? Perhaps it was just a coincidence and he was passing by? No, he was controlling the serkets...I saw that, I'm certain.

"What happened?" I manage to ask.

"You were stung by a serket. I came to help. My name's Aglain. Relax, Morgana. You're safe now."

"How do you know my name?"

Suddenly a familiar voice sounds in my head "I told him" I look up surprised to find the druid boy we had saved. "You?"

He smiles kindly.

"When the serket attacked last night, Mordred was able to sense your distress in his mind." Aglain explains calmly, sounding as if it's the most usual happening of the day.

Again the boy's voice in my head "Hello Morgana"

It is freaking me out a little, but I'm also very glad to see the boy again safe and sound.

"Did you hear that? How did you do that? "

"We don't always need words to speak to one another. " Aglain explains

"Now I can take care of you like you did me. " Mordred adds pleased.

I lie down feeling rather dizzy, so much information at once...telepathy, controlling giant serkets, what else were they capable of? Was this what magic was really about?

My curiosity grows wondering what the extent of my powers are, outside of Camelot I do not have to fear who I am. With these people I can be myself..

A smile appears on my face as I recall Merlin's smiling eyes, he was speaking the truth, he was helping me.

Aglain hands me a druid cape awakening me from my thoughts, "Here this should make you feel more at home"

I put on the cape and we leave the tent, I look around amazed to see the amount they are with. I always imagined Druids would only be very few, yet there are many of them here.

"They are surprised to see you here, if not a little afraid. Your king would have us killed. " Aglain starts

"They have nothing to fear from me. I do not share Uther's hatred of magic." I reassure him

"No. I imagine you wouldn't. These forests are dangerous. What brings you so far from Camelot?" His voice is kind and understanding; so different from what Uther would have us all believe. My whole life I have been told these are vicious people, practising magic and plotting against their king. Yet they are helpful, peace loving and very kind instead.

"I'm searching for answers. I hope the druids might be able to give them to me." My voice is starting to sound hopeful again, less trembling then before.

"What would you like to know? " he asks

I hesitate just for a slight moment but I just need to know "Why I can see the future in my dreams? Why I'm able to start fires with my mind? "

"People who are able to do this are few and far between. You have a gift. " his words confuse me, it is more like a curse to me. But I need confirmation, I need to know I am not loosing my mind.

"Is it magic? " There I said it out loud...

"Of a kind, yes. But it will be many years before you're able to understand it fully, let alone use it. This isn't something to be afraid of. " Aglain answers and smiles calmly placing his hand on mine.

"It is if you have Uther as your guardian. If he found out, he'd have me killed."

"We won't let that happen. You're safe here. You shouldn't be scared of Uther. You should pity him."  
He surprises me, Uther would have them slaughtered yet he wants me to pity him?

"Pity? Why?"

"Because he's a broken man, consumed by fear. His hatred of magic has driven goodness from his heart."

"I've always been taught that magic is evil, that it corrupts your soul."

"Uther told you this. Just because he decrees it, doesn't make it so. In time you will learn that magic isn't a dark art that must be shrouded in secrecy. It can be a force for good"

We head back to the tent and Aglain tells me to get some rest. I sit down still wondering what to do with all this information. I left Camelot to search for answers, but now I cannot go back any more. Uther would find out, he would have me killed. At least here I'm safe...

Suddenly Merlin sneaks into the tent "Merlin!? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you back to Camelot." he tells me. What on earth is he talking about? First he told me to go here, now he wants me to go back and risk my life?

"Then I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey. I'm never going back."

"But you have to, the king thinks you've been kidnapped" I can see the fear on his face.

"He won't stop until you're found. He's arrested dozens of people. He's gonna execute them all." he adds in a desperate plea.

"If I return, the same fate awaits me." I feel my panic rising again, why does he want me to risk such a thing? He shouldn't have come here...he can't expect me to go back there!

"Please Morgana, Uther doesn't need to know about this. I won't tell a soul." Again those piercing blue eyes stare straight into my soul...

"I'm sorry. I'm never going back. These are my people. They're like me. I don't feel so alone here. Do you understand?"

Merlin nods slightly "Better than anyone" he whispers and for a moment it seems like he really does.

Suddenly Aglain comes into the tent sounding distressed "Morgana, we must go. Who are you?" he asks Merlin.

"I-it's al right, he's a friend. What's wrong? " I ask noticing the distress.

"Arthur and his men are coming. Your friend has led him straight to us." He adds helping me up out of the tent.

I glance at Merlin but from the expression on his face I can tell he is as surprised as we are.

We try to run, but my wounded leg cannot carry me fast enough. I kneel down in pain "My leg it's too painful"

Merlin stands up, for a servant I notice how brave he is all of a sudden, "I'll try to create a diversion. "  
"No Merlin, you can't!" Before I realized it the words came out, I'm worried about him...

"You carry on! It's my fault they're here! Go! Go!"

I watch him walk off bravely to face Arthur and the knights to help us escape, and I suddenly realize that image was what I had seen in my vision. He was not the one I should fear, he is the one saving me...

"I'll never forget this." I whisper to myself as Aglain helps me to move on. Mordred being right behind us.

But again my leg hurts, it just won't carry me any further "I can't go on."

"We're not leaving you behind." Aglain answers trying to help me up again.

But I can already hear Arthur and the guards, and the pain it's just too much to bare...slowly I feel my vision fading, it's all turning dark...then nothing but blur soundings of battle around me. Arthur calling out for me...

*******************************************************

The next moment I wake at Camelot in my own bed, Uther sitting next to me. First the panic shoots trough me...

"I was so, so worried about you." I hear him say, stunned in my own disbelief I look up to find Arthur standing next to him. 'Merlin?! What happened to merlin?'

"You were right. It was the druids. They kidnapped her." Arthur tells Uther but it just all sounds so far away. The shock, it must be the shock...I slowly feel myself falling asleep as I hear Uther and Arthur mumble and leaving my bedroom.

******************************************************

Late at night I hear a soft knocking on my door "Come in" I answer and to my pleasant surprise I see Merlin. He's okay...

I sigh relieved "Merlin"

"My lady" he addresses me formally again "I wanted to check if you were okay"

A smile appears on my face, his eyes seem genuinely worried...he took a great risk protecting me today. "I'm fine. What was said at the woods... "

But he interrupts me with a reassuring smile "You can trust me, Morgana. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Merlin. I know now who I really am. And it isn't something to be scared of. Maybe one day people will come to see magic as a force for good."

Merlin looks up surprised "You really believe that?"  
I think about it for a second, but right now, I really believe that... "I do"  
Again our eyes meet and all of a sudden I feel like I have just made a friend for life, maybe even something more. 'There is something about you Merlin, I can't quite put my finger on it'

My eyes linger over the gentle face, resting on his lips for a moment...there is this tingling feeling inside me. It almost feels like...magic. Suddenly I feel myself drawn towards him as I lay my lips on his mouth.

'They are soft and gentle, his lips, just like his eyes...' it crosses my mind just before he pulls back.

"My lady..." he answers shy, obviously not aware of how attractive he is. The reddish cheeks and the puzzled look on his face is simply adorable. But I know just as well as he does, that if anyone would find out...he would be the one in danger.

"It's all right Merlin, I won't tell a soul" a smile appears on my face as now we both have our secrets. Which makes me feel a little less alone, then I had done before...


End file.
